League of Legends Changing
by Beauclair
Summary: Please enjoy my story.
1. Piltover College of Technology

Piltover College of Technology Chapter 1

"Get down!" yelled a yordle soldier, but right away a computer moniter exploded behind him and he went down with a gasp. The League of Legends sheirff of Piltover, Caitlyn , cursed under her breath. Caitlyn and her partner and fellow champion, Vi, were defending a lab from an unknown threat. Inside the lab three yordle scientists had been working on an escape route for all of them, there was no doubt that Piltover had been lost. The defenders had already lost an entire squad of Megling Gunners from Bandle City, and Orianna, another League champion, had been desintegrated. Caitlyn was picking off as many of the attackers as she could, but it seemed like everytime she or Vi killed one two more appeared. The enemies were hard to describe, they were slighly transparent but also dark, like a shadow. The only way Caitlyn could compare them to anything would be the other champion Nocturne. Then she heard a loud whisper that seemed to come from every where and immediatly, she and Vi dropped to the ground. "Darkness." Caitlyn was suddenly blinded and felt her gun wrenched from her grip. Vi shouted " Cait, grab my glove!", but it was too late Caitlyn couldn't breathe and she heard a hysterical laughter, like it was a funny joke. Then she heard a window break and she is falling through the air. 


	2. Piltover Highways

Piltover Highways

Chapter 2

"Were pinned down!" shouted a Piltover militia as a large chunk of concrete flew through the air and smashed into the defenders. Ezreal was gathering the Piltover militia to fight off another force of the shadows. He had spotted fellow League of Legends champion, Corki shooting missiles from above, trying to thin the shadows numbers before the militia had to fight them head on. The Piltover forces were holding, but suffering heavy casualties. Then, from behind himself he heard a slice. Ezreal turned around and saw Zed, The Master of Shadows, Slicing one of the soldier's throat. Zed laughed and said "Ezreal, you've picked the wrong side!" he then lunged at him. Ezreal quickly Arcane Shifted over Zed and shot a projectile from his bow into his adversary's shoulder, then Ezreal's men jumped on the collapsed champion. The militia beat at the corpse until it dissipated into a shadow and dissapeared. Mass confusion spread over the Piltover forces, until someone shouted " Did we win?". All of a sudden shouts sprang out from the militia, who previously thought they were doomed. "Hooray!", "We won!". Rejoice lasted for a few minutes until Ezreal peered into the city, right at one of the top windows of a building. The building was the Piltover College of Technology. All of a sudden one of the windows shattered and he saw Caitlyn, falling to her death.


	3. Piltover

Chapter 3 Piltover

Over the next few days all of the areas of Piltover had been taken completely except for 3 key place, the remaining safe havens for the citizens of Piltover are the highways including the main entrance, a small city block containing a market, and the town hall. There are 34,000 remaining citizens, and the remaining champions are Jayce, Corki, Ezreal, Vi, Heimerdinger, Ziggs, and Rumble. Rumble's machine had been blown up in the fight for the college. Vi was grieving Caitlyn in the corner, because they were close friends and caitlyn had been commanding the defence until that point. 12,000 of the citizens are able and willing to fight to the death for the city. Jayce had called for a meeting among the living champions and a few of the citizens who were voted to lead the militia. "We need to recapture the College of Technology" stated Heimerdinger, who was looking at a diagram of the city. "No, it is too risky to take right away we need to take back these 2 squares first" Ezreal pointed out while showing on the diagram."I disagree, Ezreal, we should try to ruch the College, so Ziggs, Heimerdinger, and Rumble can make some mechanical defenses to give us a fighting chance" argued Jayce "The rest of the Valkeries are holed up inside the College, so if we can take it back we would have even more firepower" added Corki. Just then, the militia men guarding the gates yelled "There is a champion out here who wants to help." Vi immediatly jmped up and responded "Let them in and give them whatever they want!" Over the next few hours, the new champion was let in and introduced into the command room in the town hall. The champion was Leona, the sun god. "I heard about the shadows, and I thought i could give a helping hand with my magic and my fighting skills." The defenders readily agreed to let her help and they started coming up with a plan. a day later they were already and the militia was ready to march. "Lets go over the plan one more time Jayce, I want to make sure we understand." said Leona "Alright so here is the plan..." 


	4. Piltover II

Piltover College of Technology II Chapter 4

"The soldiers have begun marching. The plan is to lead six collumns of two thousand militia into the College from different entrances and rendevous on the third floor. The first two collumns were led by Captain Sullivan and I (Captain Sullivan is the leader appointed by the militia), are supposed to be a diverson for the softer columns. Jayce and Vi's columns are scaling the walls and climbing up to the top and are going to fight their way down. The final two columns led by Ezreal and Corki, are going to scale up to the fourth floor on the outside, then blow a hole in the side of the building, then they will clear the floor and hold it and wait for the 4 other columns." stated Leona. Once the collumns had made it to their positions, the plan started going well and the militia had gained hope. The only problem was Ezreal and Corki's collumn started wavering and they had to fall back. "Zed and Nocturne have been spotted at the top of the building" reported Heimerdinger, who was back at the townhall viewing throough a set of special cameras. "I advise caution, because other champions have been spotted among the ranks of the shadows." the scientist continued "Got it, Heimerdinger." responded plan had continued as planned, but then disaster hit. "Ezreal and Corki are dead, I repeat Ezreal and Corki are dead" cried a soldier, then as he finished there was a scream and the video was turned on and right in front of him, Heimerdinger saw Zed. "Hello there,weakling, your "plan" has gone awry!" Zed said with a laugh as he panned the camera around the room. The camera showed dead bodies everywhere, including Corki and Ezreal. All of a sudden the video went to static.

"Heimerdinger? Heimerdinger? Can you hear me?" Leona shouted as her few remaining soldiers were being overcome by the shadows. She sent out a blinding light and dissolved some of the shadows. Leona was begining to accept her fate as Heimerdinger didn't respond. Her remaining 25 men were fighting for their lives, Captain Sullivan had died right away when he charged into the building carelessly. Suddenly to her left she saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow, larger than the rest. "Nocturne...You have come to finish me and my command?" Leona offered. a raspy, echoey voice responded "No, I have an offer." Time seemed to freeze except for Leona and Nocturne, she raised her eyebrows "An offer?" she repeated, a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. She had been fighting constantly for an hour, watching people die infront of her...she just couldn't...breathe. Leona wanted nothing but a way to make these people stop suffering. "Yes...an offer...I offer you a place in...Zed and I's victory" whispered Nocturne convincingly. "R...r...really?" asked Leona, seeming to be dazed, she just wanted to sleep. "Yes...we could make a new sun...make you powerful...make people respect you" persuaded Nocturne. "I...I...uuuuugh" Leona had dropped her guard for a second, but she heard a voice in the back of her head. "Raise your shield, Leona!" Immediatly she woke up and instinctivly raised her shield at the excat right time. Nocturne's blades lodged into the shield. The blades didn't pierce completely through the shield, but lodged partway through. Leona ripped her shield to the side, tearing away Nocturne's blades and she swung down her sword, going through Nocturne. "hahahaha...dumb girl...I am INVINCIBLE under my new master" shouted Nocturne "Where there is light, there will always be shadow..." continued Nocturne "Not...if my light...is...BRIGHT ENOUGH!" Leona had dropped her sword and raised her fist above her head. As she said the last words she brought down her hand a a shaft of sun came down on Nocturne, burning him away and leaving no shadow behind. All of her men had died, Leona was the only survivor. She collapsed on the ground, unconsicous.

Jayce and Vi had experienced little difficulty from the begining, they encountered little ressistance. They had no casualties at all from the ressistance they did encounter. They reached the fourth floor and found that the only thing there was the dead bodies of Ezreal and Corki's collumns. Vi shouted and ran to the ruined helicopter that was once Corki's and she started slamming it with her fists trying to uncover the bodies of the two champions. Jayce and the miltia were looking around to see if it was an ambush or a trap. By the tme Jayce made sure there was no traps he approached the dead bodies of his friend Ezreal, and Corki, the beloved yordle scientist. He looked away, if hiscommand saw him weep he would not be considered fit to lead. "We need to go see if the others made it, come on." Jayce tapped Vi on the shoulder and she stood up. When they got down to the first floor they saw the bodies. "Oh no!" shouted Jayce as he saw the crumpled figure of Captain Sullivan. "Over here, Leona is by the entrance she is still breathing" yelled Vi. An hour or so later, they had put Leona on a stretcher and carried her back to the townhall. The medics and doctors began to care for her while the remaining militia go to eat something and get some rest. The remaining champions were: Jayce,Vi, Heimerdinger, and Ziggs. Scouts reported that no more of the shadow like enemies were left in the city. When Leona was treated she went to the cafeteria in the town hall and told what she did to the remaining champions. " Wow, we owe our city to you, Leona!" stated Jayce, awed at the power it would take to do such a thing. "When I came here I told you I came to help, no other reason." said the sun god "I lied,my friend, Pantheon, his village is in trouble. I came seeking aid but i couldn't just leave you here with this problem. So now I ask that you aid me with helping my friend." finished Leona. The other champions agreed, and so did the remaining four thousand militia. Thus, the champions set out for Pantheon's village.

Author's note: this is a long chapter because it is an area finale. There will be 3-6 chapters for an area and Piltover was the first one. The finales will be very long so feel free to just skim them. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
